


Genji on Ice

by Agent_Fluff



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Yuri!!! on Ice AU, background pharah/mercy, figure skating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Fluff/pseuds/Agent_Fluff
Summary: Genji Shimada, one of the top figure skaters in the world representing Japan, struggles to live outside of his brother's legendary skating shadow. Even in retirement, Genji is considered second par, and he never can quite seem to shake Hanzo's ever looming presence. It's eaten him up inside, and now it threatens to sink his career as he bombs his Grand Prix Finals performance.When a video goes viral of him skating to Tekhartha Zenyatta--the #1 figure skater in Asia's--routine, Genji finds himself an unlikely coach and a new outlook on the future of his career.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this sitting in my drafts for such a long time completed and decided it was finally time to post it haha. I've noticed that the number of Genyatta works have been dropping, and it saddens me. I love this ship to death, I don't want to see it drop off, y'know? I ESPECIALLY don't want to see it become overshadowed by one the fandom collectively pulled out of its ass (do I sound petty? cause I fucking am).
> 
> Annnnyway enjoy!

****“Genji’s home! We’re so proud of you, even if you didn’t place well in the finals!”

 

Genji smiles blandly as his mother throws her arms around his shoulders with tears of joy threatening to ruin her pristine make up. “It is good to be back home. I have missed Hanamura.”

 

“I expected better of you in the finals, Genji.” His brother’s voice is tearse, expression as unamused and tense as ever.

 

“I missed you too, Hanzo.”

 

Hanzo scoffs. “It hasn’t been so loud around here with you gone. Never felt right without your irritating noise.”

 

Genji doesn’t say it, doesn’t show it, but the words mean a lot to him. He and Hanzo have never seen eye to eye, save for when they were too young to remember. Hanzo was always harsh to him, always pushing his limits.

 

“I thought you did good, Genji. You always do.”

 

Genji smiles at the soft, angelic voice of his dear friend since birth. “Thank you, Angela.”

 

“You’ve put on some weight since you’ve left. Have you been feeling okay?” Angela asks, voice laced with concern.

 

He knows she means well, _he knows_ , but the words have his mind reeling back as if he was at the Grand Prix Finals just after hearing the results of his epic loss.

 

_Genji breathes in heavy pants, willing the tears not to fall. He can’t cry in a bathroom stall, not after everything that’s happened. Not with all the media, press, contestants--all looking up to him to live up to his brother._

 

_You will never live up to your brother. You’ll always live in his shadow, and you’d be doing yourself a favor if you retired. Jamison sneers at him, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets. Pig!_

 

_Genji doesn’t watch the kid walk out of the bathroom, choosing instead to stare down at his shoes. What if Jamison was right? What if all he was destined to be was second best?_

 

_No, he wouldn’t let that happen. He’s lived in his brother’s shadow for far too long. The world was going to know him as Genji Shimada, the greatest skater to come out of Japan; no longer Genji Shimada, the great skater Hanzo Shimada’s younger brother._

 

_Genji walks out of the bathroom, grabbing his sports bag from his coach. He just wants to leave, to start practicing again._

 

_“Shimada Genji!”_

 

_Genji turns to face where the call to him came from, greeted by the face of newscaster Hana Song. He shouldn’t be surprised they’d be here; they were the most famous figure skating blogger there was._

 

_“Don’t give up! You might not have done well this round, but I know the world hasn’t seen the last of you yet!”_

 

_Genji gives them a smirk. The world hasn’t seen him yet, but they will. Oh they will. “I don’t plan on retiring any time soon.”_

 

_Hana smiles wide, obviously pleased with his response. They gesture over to where the other skaters that competed are gathered in front of the banner with the event logo on it. “Think I can get you to stand with the rest? Commemorative photo and all?”_

 

_He might have a newfound fuel to push his limits, but taking a picture with everyone that had just crushed him in competition was asking a little too much of him._ Especially  _since one of those people was the always amazing, always brilliant Tekhartha Zenyatta--this year’s gold medalist._

 

_Almost as if on cue, Zenyatta turns around to face him, smile wide and almost innocent. “Commemorative photo?”_

 

_Genji hesitates to make eye contact with the other, ripping them away as soon as the other’s lock on. He can’t disappoint Zenyatta too. He_ can’t _._

 

_Genji turns without a word, feet carrying him out of the rink without a second thought. Distantly, he hears his coach yell about not taking the picture, but he doesn’t care. He can’t be here right now. He can’t take a picture with his idol with puffy, red eyes and barely a hair’s width away from having a second breakdown._

 

Genji snaps out of his thoughts when Angela places a grounding hand on his shoulder. Her face is riddled with worry and concern. “Are you all right, Genji?”

 

“I’m fine. Jet lagged, is all.” He manages with a fake smile. No use concerning her further when he’d just gotten back.

 

Angela places a hand on his shoulder, eyes serious as her voice drops to a whisper. “You know you can always talk to me.”

 

Genji’s smile melts into something smaller, yet more genuine. It was always nice to be reaffirmed that someone was there for him. “I know.”

 

Angela gives him one last smile before leaving him to the scrutiny of his family. Of all things he could brave, the well hidden disappointment of his family was not one of them.

 

Months pass from his initial landing home, yet it’s only felt like a week. His life’s been a blur since he came back, filled with people giving him pats on the back and the overwhelming craving to get back on the ice to redeem himself.

 

Genji takes in a deep breath as he pushes past the front doors to the Amari Ice Rink. He’s been sneaking in late at night to practice, but Angela quickly caught on to his mischief and offered to open the place whenever he needed it. Today, he wanted to show her everything he’d been working on since he got home. All the hours he put into recreating the gold medal routine by Tekhartha Zenyatta, the most promising figure skater to come out of eastern Asia. Even though he’s three years Genji’s younger, he’s made impressive strides in the community as a whole, even breaking a few world records.

 

“Angela, I want to show you something I’ve been working on.” Genji says, newfound determination sweeping over him.

 

He gestures towards the boom box for her to start the music, taking a deep breath in to let calmness enwrap his form. He's practiced the moves so many times over the past year, he can do this.

 

The intro to _Stay Close to Me_  filters over the speakers, and all of his nerves melt away as he sinks himself into the routine and melody of the song. He knows the step sequence by heart, knows that his steps are his strongest suit.

 

Genji smiles as his enters the first quad of four, landing it with ease. He can’t help the joy he feels with the chill air of the rink flowing through his hair as he dips and twirls atop the ice in fluid motions. Another bit of step sequence before he lands his combination jump.

 

_Perfect._

 

He easily moves into his combination spins, laughter bubbling up in his throat from giddiness. When he was on the ice, it felt like nothing else existed--as if for just a moment in time, the world stood still just for him and it was his to own.

 

A flying sit spin, one hand on his skate and one hand raised in the air. Back up to standing, reach towards the sky, and glide into his step sequence again. Quadruple Salchow and combination jump lands, no sweat. Genji feels the most alive he’s ever been in this moment, proud to see the results of his hard work pay off in this performance.

 

Fluid step sequence to connect with the audience, sell them the story, and into the triple Lutz. Spin and triple flip. He casts a glance over at Angela, smile widening as her jaw is open in awe. Genji skates towards her, reaching out before skating away and into the final quad, a toe loop, and a triple toe loop to match.

 

He’s landed all the quads, finishing the combination spin, and his heart’s pounding harder than when he was skating at any other event. Genji’s hands fly to cross over his neck as the music ends, breaths coming in heavy as he tries to regain himself after giving everything he had into his performance.

 

“Genji! That was marvelous.” Angela exclaims, breaking Genji out of his skating mindset. He glances her way in surprise at the outburst. “It was a perfect recreation of Zenyatta’s performance! Simply amazing!”

 

Genji finds himself smiling wide and proud at the praise, blushing slightly at the excitement and awe glowing in Angela’s expression.

 

“How long have you been practicing this?” She asks, resting her head in her hand as her elbow sits propped against the rink guard.

 

“Since I got back.” He replies, rubbing the back of his neck and pointedly avoiding her gaze.

 

“I thought you might be depressed after everything that’s happened.” She chuckles, a small but proud smile resting on her lips.

 

“I was at first, but I got bored of it. I wanted to try to bring back the feeling of when Lucio and I tried to recreate other staple Zenyatta routines.”

 

“You two were always doing crazy stuff like that.” Angela laughs, delicate fingers coming up to hide her face.

 

If this were another life, perhaps he might’ve had the courage to ask her out oh so long ago. Perhaps if this were another life, he’d have traveled the world with her.

 

Genji’s pulled from thoughts of what might’ve been by a tug on his pants. He looks down to see the bright face of an eight year old, a smile forming without his permission as he easily recognizes who it is. Genji looks up to give a wave to Angela’s wife as she stands at the edge of the rink, one arm resting on the edge guard and the other slung around Angela’s waist.

 

“It is good to see you again, Genji. You remember little Justice, don’t you?” Fareeha greets him, beckoning Justice to return from the ice that she vehemently ignores.

 

“Y-Yes, I remember her fondly.” Genji answers, casting his gaze down at the child still clinging to his leg. “You’ve grown a lot since I last saw you.”

 

Justice’s face lights up wide in a mix of wonder and awe. “It was awesome watching you skate in the finals!”

 

“She was quite excited to see your performance. Couldn’t get her to bed no matter how hard we tried.” Fareeha adds with a fond yet exasperated smile, finally herding the little one back to the concrete.

 

Genji drifts over to where the three of them stand at the edge, resting his hands on the guard.

 

“You know you’re always welcome to use the rink for practice, Genji. We’re behind you all the way.” Angela says softly.

 

Genji gives her an appreciative nod. He’s always been lucky to have her on his side.

 

“It would seem you’ve gained quite a few pounds these past five years, huh Genji?” Fareeha chuckles, reaching out to poke his stomach.

 

“Hey! If I gained anything, it’s pure muscle!” Genji defends weakly, flinching away from her touch.

 

“Whatever you say, hot stuff.” Fareeha laughs with a shake of her head. “You should go home and get some rest. I know you’ve been here since the crack of dawn.”

 

Genji gives her a melodramatic sigh. In all honesty he was quite beat, and it _was_  true that he’d been there since four in the morning. “I will take my leave then.”

 

Angela giggles under her breath, sending Genji off with a wave. “I suppose we’ll be seeing you tomorrow, then?”

 

“You know it!” Genji calls over his shoulder.

 

* * *

 

 

Of all things Genji was expecting to happen, a phone call from Fareeha at six in the morning was not one of those things. He blinks blearily at the device, struggling to process why she could be calling him so early. Unsurprisingly, he misses the call. Just as unsurprisingly, he doesn’t really care. If it’s important, she’ll call again.

 

He drops the phone on the nightstand again to go back to sleep when it chimes again with a text message this time. Genji slides his phone unlocked, starring in absent horror as a link to a YouTube video of him skating Tekhartha Zenyatta’s routine loads before he could think twice about it.

 

Fareeha calls again, and he answers it before it could even ring twice.

 

“I’m sorry, Genji! Justice got into Angela’s phone last night and posted the video without her knowing.” She immediately begins explaining, words jumbling together as Genji struggles not to let his panic overtake him.

 

Distantly, he can hear Angela scolding Justice about going through her phone without permission again, but the words don’t register with him fully.

 

He drops his phone onto the bed, collapsing on his chest as he tries to drown out his raging thoughts with the pillow beneath him.

 

“Genji, what is the meaning of this? Recreating a winning routine by another skater you just competed against to post to YouTube? Have you finally gone mad?” Hanzo’s voice rings through his room as he throws the door open.

 

Genji doesn’t answer, doesn’t move--just stays as still as he can. It’s all he can do to not collapse into a nervous breakdown.

 

“Genji?” Hanzo asks again, voice just a touch softer.

 

Genji ignores him still, choosing instead to try and asphyxiate himself with the pillow with no luck. Why did shit like this always have to happen to _him_.

 

Hanzo throws one of the pillows that had hit the floor sometime during the night at him. “Get up. There is no point in sulking the day away.”

 

Genji glares up at his brother from the pillow only mildly stunned to hear such care and affection in such harsh words. “I never knew you cared, brother.”

 

Hanzo shakes his head with exasperation. “I don’t.”

 

Genji chuckles to himself as Hanzo closes the door to his room. Another few minutes of sleep wouldn’t hurt anyone, would it? After all that’s happened within the span of twenty minutes, he deserved another few minutes of rest. Hell, he deserved another few _hours_  of rest.

 

“Genji, stop sleeping and help us shovel snow!”

 

Genji wakes slowly, running a hand through his hair in a futile attempt at getting it to stay down. Fuck, when did it get dark out? He’d only been sleeping for--twelve hours. Shit.

 

Genji looks out the window, stunned at the amount of snow covering the lawn. How is it snowing this much? It was only April!

 

He readies himself for the no doubt horrible task of shoveling snow easily, opening the door to the backyard only to be knocked down by an overly-enthusiastic shiba inu. The metal shovel in his hand falls to the floor with a loud thwack, bringing him back from whatever dimension his shock had sent him to.

 

Genji looks up at the shiba inu, smiling at it as he scratches behind the pups ears. The dog was a pretty golden color with nine black dots on its forehead. It looked almost like--

 

He scrambles up off the floor, looking between the pup and his mom.

 

“Cute, aren’t they? He came with a very good looking foreigner. They’re in the hot springs--”

 

Genji doesn’t bother listening to the rest of her sentence, legs carrying him across the snowy expanse of a backyard until he sees the entrance to their family’s hot springs. He doesn’t stop to say hi to anyone, breezing past the entrance staff and all the individual sauna rooms until he’s standing out front of the entrance to the hot springs before stopping.

 

What if this wasn’t who he thought it was? What if this was just some random guy with a similar looking dog to the man--no, the _legend_ \--he thought it was waiting just a few feet away?

 

Genji takes in a deep breath, walking past the entrance door only to be greeted by an empty hot springs save for the man now standing in the hot spring.

 

The five time and most recent gold medalist of the Grand Prix Finals, Tekhartha Zenyatta was standing before him. Genji thought his heart might stop.

 

“Shimada Genji, it is an honor.” Zenyatta says with a bow.

 

For the first time in a long time, Genji’s speechless. The current greatest figure skater in the world, one of his idols, is standing before him in his family’s hot spring. In the flesh.

 

And quite naked.

 

Genji tries his best to restrain his blushing, certain he’s failing badly. He’s the biggest playboy of Hanamura, he shouldn’t be blushing like a schoolgirl being asked on her first date! He needs to play it calm, cool, and collected.

 

“You as well, Tekhartha Zenyatta.” Genji replies with a mirror bow, pointedly making eye contact with the other to avoid his eyes wandering over the toned muscles under the expanse of warm caramel skin currently glistening with beads of water.

 

_Oh lord almighty_.

 

“I watched the video posted of you imitating my winning routine at the Grand Prix Finals, and I must say I am impressed. I would like to be your coach, if you will have me.” Zenyatta offers with ease, smile sitting comfortable on his face.

 

Is this a dream? Is this happening to him right now? After that big fuck up at the finals, Tekhartha Zenyatta wants to coach _him_ just because of one YouTube video?

 

“I apologize for being so forward--”

 

“No! No, you’re good. I-I would be honored to have you as my coach.” Genji chokes out, feeling blood rush to his cheeks without any means of being stopped.

 

Zenyatta’s smile widens, something Genji didn’t think possible. “Wonderful! I look forward to it.”

 

Genji nods in acknowledgement, excitement and disbelief gripping him in a near paralysing embrace. “I as well.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably write a one shot that takes place directly after this chapter that's Genji having a little....trouble....after seeing Zenyatta as he did. A little self-pleasure never hurt anyone, did it? ;)


End file.
